Alex Davis
by Twisted-Prodigies
Summary: A collection of Yaoi drabbles and one-shots, all following the OC 'Alex Davis' in different scenarios. Sasuke UchihaxOC. AU.


**Twisted-Prodigies Presents:**

* * *

><p>Alex Davis Yaoi Collection - Sasuke Uchiha Edition<p>

アレックスデイビス - 強姦

Alex Davis – **Rape**

_A Uchiha Sasuke yaoi one-shot._

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING. This is a yaoi one-shot. In other words boyxboy. If you dislike it then please refrain yourself from reading and reviewing. Thank you. <strong>

* * *

><p>Dedicated to Andy: I promised you a yaoi one-shot. You got one.<p>

**Author's Note: Okay, this is my first ever yaoi one-shot and smut scene. I'm sorry if its not too sexy, but honestly, I can't see yaoi unless its fluffy and cute. Kekeke. Hope you enjoy it ~ And if you have any recommendations, I would be happy to listen. Oh, and if you liked this one there's more SasukexAlex one-shots to come. All in different scenarios and times, though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nobody really knew what happened. Them holding hands. Showing affection towards each other. It had been a very ungrateful twist of events.<p>

Or at least it had been for his fan girls.

Not for Alex though.

On the contrary, it had been the happiest day of his life.

The day Sasuke Uchiha finally accepted his real sexuality and confessed to Alex that he liked him back, Alex had gone back home smiling. Actually smiling. Even his dog was freaked out and started barking at him. That was not how Alex Davis worked. No.

Not even a little bit.

* * *

><p>Alex Davis was the odd ball of the workers in the building. Despite that he was very qualified for his work, when it came to events he was socially awkward towards everyone. People actually ended up avoiding him because of his behavior. But it ended up being something good.<p>

No human contact, no way to screw up.

And the fact that he came from another country made him bitch about Japan every time he could. Which just added numbers to the 'Let's-avoid-Alex' campaign.

"_England isn't like this!"_

"_People actually talk in English over there!"_

"_Why are you ignoring me?"_

"_Is it because I'm **short**!"_

Sasuke Uchiha on the other side was the complete opposite. He was soon-to-be CEO of the company Alex worked for. But despite his position, his father always made him work around the building.

"_You need to know how this works to run it." _

It irritated Sasuke every single bit.

_**'The Uchiha Sasuke was working as the printer boy!'**_

_**'The Uchiha was working as the janitor!'**_

_**'The Sasuke was working at the lobby.'**_

_**'Uchiha Sasuke is now a secretary.'**_

"_Honestly, can't they atleast make the gossip more exciting around here?"the Uchiha always said, but only loud enough for Alex to hear and silently chuckle. _

Once Sasuke has been transferred to Alex's department, Alex had to work twice as hard.

Not only was Sasuke his superior, but also Alex had to admit he always had a crush on him. Whenever the other girls talked about him, he couldn't help but blush.

Sasuke was attractive, rich, smart, and had that bad ass attitude. What more could a woman (or in this case openly gay man) do?

So to prevent any misfortunes he would avoid him as much as possible, talk as less as possible, and not let blood rush into his cheeks as much as possible. Unfortunately, Sasuke had a very sharp mind and had demanded him a reason for his odd behavior.

Alex remembers almost dropping dead right there.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke Uchiha was actually talking to him. <em>

_'It's a dream.'_

"_...Hn. If you're not going to tell me then I can just force you-"_

"_Oh, God stop it. You're going to get raped."_

* * *

><p>Do people usually reply like that? No.<p>

Is Alex an awkward turtle? _**Yes**_.

The words has flown right out of his mouth. He blamed sexual frustration and raging late-teen hormones.

He had always fantasized about Sasuke, and because of his personality he always thought of himself as the uke and Sasuke the strong seme. Yes. Definitely sexy.

So what else was his reaction when Sasuke was being all dominant over him for an answer?

Sexual frustration?

Maybe the frustration part fits in this scenario...

* * *

><p>Alex sighed once again as he though of that time. The aftermath of telling Sasuke he was going to get raped were not only awkward, but a lot of more dominance for answers. He didn't get why he didn't just pass out right there and then. I mean, he could have avoided a lot...<p>

'Oh well..Maybe it wouldn't have ended up like this...'

Alex chuckled at his thoughts as he inwardly sighed. There on the desk right across his was no other than his boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha.

His usually dark hair was spiked up and he was wearing those thin glasses that made his facial structures look sharper. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows and the very last two buttons on the top weren't buttoned, exposing his collarbone and a glimpse of his chiseled chest.

Alex really couldn't help but keep looking at him. How did he get so lucky?

He shall never know.

Luckily Sasuke didn't mind the fangirl-ing from his boyfriend. If anything, he secretly enjoyed. He was very grateful it was very hard to blush for him, or else he'd be as red as a tomato.

_'Hmm...tomatoes...'_

Sasuke licked his lips at the though of his favorite food.

Once the movement was grasped by Alex's eyes, his heart skipped a beat. Alex had to actually turn around so his glowing face could be hidden.

"Alex...?"

"...Y-Yes?"

"Come over here..."

"What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Come over here."

Oh, how could he defy that sexy thing?

Alex sat up from where he was and took rather slow strides towards Sasuke. His heart was beating and the blush was still eminent on his face. He really couldn't help it. The Uchiha had that effect on him.

Sasuke watched his every step which made him even more nervous.

Once he reached his boyfriend, Sasuke twirled around in his chair so he could face him. His black orbs stared right back at his crystal blue eyes. They both held care for each other, but unlike Dante's, Sasuke's held a little more than just gentleness.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed Alex's chin, forcing him into a heated kiss. By instinct, Alex's arms wrapped around Sasuke's back and his hands clung onto his shirt. With a quick movement, Alex was trapped against the desk, Sasuke's hips pressed against his and they both slightly grinded against each other.

Blood rushed to Alex's face, and feeling embarrassed, jerked his head back from the kiss. This only cause Sasuke to smirk and move his lips to Alex's jaw.

"H-Hnn...S-Sasuke stop..."

Sasuke chuckled darkly against his neck, causing him to shiver and close his eyes. His hands tightened around his shirt as Sasuke playfully nibbled on his neck and collarbone. It was only a matter of kisses before Sasuke found his soft spo-.

"Ah!"

Alex gasped and bit his bottom lip, trying to prevent more noises coming out from his mouth which was close to impossible considering the fact that Sasuke had started sucking on it. Sasuke's hand slid up under Alex's shirt, tickling his sides and in a quick jerk, Alex has pushed him away. Or at least tried to.

Sasuke barely stumbled a few steps back. Surprise was pretty much what caused the reaction from the Uchiha. He had been really enjoying it, and for Alex to push him back hurt his pride a little. He knew Alex was enjoying it, so why push him back?

Sasuke stared at Alex for a few seconds and despite his plan to act angry and have Alex beg him to touch ravage his body, a smile appeared in his features.

Still leaning against the desk was Alex, hands over his face. His legs trembled slightly and he was cursing in English.

"...honestly! And in the office! Couldn't my first hicky happen in a more romantic place? Dumb Sasuke! Always making me like this! Son of a bit-"

"I understand english, you know."

Alex gasped and looked at him. He didn't really know what had happened, but it had been all too much. No one had gone as far as that, and it had taken him by surprise. And in the office when anyone could walk in them?

_'No more awkward moments please.'_

Sasuke chuckled and walked up to him, hands on on his back pockets. He leaned in slowly, Alex following his every move, and pecked him sweetly.

"Stop acting cute or you're going to get raped," the Uchiha's smooth voice trickled his ear.

Alex gasped, and just like that, Sasuke turned around and started walking towards the exit.

Feeling embarrassed and slightly harrassed (in the good way of course), Alex screamed back,

"You can't rape me, idiot!"

"Wanna try?"

"**NO**!"


End file.
